


Worth Loving (Pride Month One-shot/Drabble Collection)

by mazymay12



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Fluff, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Sexuality Discovery, Sunrises, Trans Mettaton (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Weddings, asgore is happy, bisexual toriel, like all the chapters should be on the surface, mettaton supports him, papyrus isn't a kid, pride month, sans isn't about that morning life, sans wearing big clothes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazymay12/pseuds/mazymay12
Summary: Based off a calendar a friend sent me. I probably won't actually get that many days but I'm sure as hell gonna try





	1. Worthwhile (Sansby)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wouldn't hurt to share this one little moment, would it? Grillby certainly doesn't think so.
> 
> Gay - Sansby.

They were up far too early, Grillby decided as his bare feet pattered after slipper-clad ones, the boards of the little balcony groaning. His flames were dimmed from his exhaustion, his body basically weeping with a plea for his bed and covers. The clock at his bedside had read somewhere between five thirty and six, though he was being pulled out too fast to actually see a concise number. He wanted to be a little grumpy, he wanted too snap and goback inside. He had every right to.

And, yet, as Sans turned back to him, releasing his hand, his skull lit up with a dazzling and  _true_  smile, his eyelights teetering into a star-shape, Grillby found that he just couldn't. Not with his fianceso  _happy._

Even now, years after reaching the surface, this side of Sans rarely made itself known. Grillby could count the instances one one hand, really.

"I know it's your day off and you want to sleep in," Sans whispered, like the thought of raising his voice would shatter this, even if he naturally spoke on the softer side. 

Grillb'ys flames crackled lazily as he signed, 'It's okay. One sunrise with my adorable bonehead won't hurt.'

Truly, it didn't hurt. This was one day out of their entire lives. This lost sleep wouldn't matter in the long run so why not use this to make Sans smile? 

They sat upon the lawn chairs that had moved up there long since Grillby had been living there, one of each of their arms reaching over the small outdoors table to interlock fingers. Their silence was companionable, perfect in its sway between hushed notes of love. Each glance to his lover made Grillby's soul flutter with absolute joy and hope for the future, for them.

When they went back inside, coaxing weary but content bodies back into bed, Sans curled up into Grillby's warm, flickering flames, encased in his arms, relaxed and spinning with these gentle emotions.

Getting out of bed early that day, Grillby decided, was absolutely worth.


	2. Silent White Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _There were very few times Undyne fell silent.Truly, it's something she prided herself on. She always had something to say, something to cry out, brash and loud, a woman of action. Hesitation rarely sat in her vocabulary and silence wouldn't dare curl through her body. She wouldn't let it._
> 
>  
> 
> Well, except for this time. But she honestly couldn't complain about it.
> 
> Lesbian - Alphyne

There were very few times Undyne fell silent.

Truly, it's something she prided herself on. She always had something to say, something to cry out, brash and loud, a woman of action. Hesitation rarely sat in her vocabulary and silence wouldn't dare curl through her body. She wouldn't let it.

The exceptions came in tiny bubbles of time, scarcely ever present in her life. When Alphys' crumbling pieces couldn't be glued back together with words and love. When Papyrus' voice dipped into a whisper and his sockets sparked with something distant, fearful, inconsolable. When Sans didn't greet her with a stupid joke, his semi-permanent grin strained more than usual, a memory he wouldn't share just on the tip of his tongue. When Asgore sat among his flowers, putting so much care into those tiny blimps of life and leaving none for himself, now withering quickly, his petals graying and his watchful eyes bearing a sad warmth. When Frisk couldn't bring themself to look at anyone, to throw around their little flirts, to smile, replaced by broken whispers of whatever they kept in their soul for only them to know. These days when they looked at her but didn't see her, like there was a prison of things they'd rather forget with no bars nor windows, just walls.

These little times that Undyne was reminded that she couldn't fix everything, no matter strong she was. These were the days that this piece of knowledge coiled in her gut and she truly hadn't the slightest idea how to handle them. These weren't the battles she knew how to fight. She couldn't piece together a strategy, she couldn't go headlong into the fray. She couldn't fight for her friends if her friends were who she was fighting. She could only be their back-up, the army behind them, and only if they let her. If they didn't?

Then she'll be the support from afar, waiting for the soldier to return from war.

But these weren't the only instances when Undyne's mouth was sealed. These were even rarer circumstances, really. There wasn't much in a happy situation that could hush her.

And this? Well, it was far more effective than anything else.

And, really, who wouldn't be instantly corralled into stunned silence when your bride was as beautiful as Alphys? Who wouldn't be overwhelmed with so much joy that your voice died in your throat when your best man was Papyrus, with his best smile on his face, your father figure standing at the podium with liquid pride dripping from his eyes, Mettaton walking your soon-to-be wife, his usual glamour toned down so only the brides had the show, Frisk poised with the rings on a velvety pillow, determined and beaming, and the rest of your family, your friends, seated, all smiles and good nature?

 

Well, Undyne figured that this was one of the times her silence was a virtue. 


	3. Terminology (Tormuff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muffet teaches Toriel a new word and Toriel finds she quite likes it.
> 
> Bisexual - Tormuff

“Muffet, dear, would you mind answering a question of mine? I am afraid that I am simply not well versed with today’s terminology.”

Toriel watched the spider monster’s head lift, her eyes now trained on the boss monster instead of the faded, curling pages of her. Her mouth, once set in a thin line as her wonderful mind set to piecing together all the words she needed to pt into ink, slowly curling into a fond smile. Her favorite pen (black with silver markings made to look like spiderwebs. Toriel got it for her on Halloween) was moved to her lap, along with her journal. She looked lovely, laying in the massive bed, eased back into a content sleepiness as she slaved through committing memories to a simple page.

 

then again, she always looked lovely in Toriel’s opinion.

”ask away, sweetie.”

With that, Toriel crawled into the bed with her, situating herself underneath the covers as she pondered the phrasing. How silly, she thought, that, after all these years, she would still be afraid to sound like a fool. Even sillier when her fiance was the only one to hear.

Perhaps it stemmed from the fact that she was much older than Muffet. Truly, that wasn't all that strange with monsters, but it often left a gap between their understandings, particularly with the slang and activities. Muffet fit right in with Papyrus and Alphys, in terms of their ages, with Sans and Undyne just a bit older than them. They would comprehend each other much easier than Toriel would with any of them.

"I overheard some discussion earlier. About love, I suppose. One of the monsters mentioned 'bisexual' and I wish to know what it is. Could you tell me?"

Muffet's expression twisted into that adorable thinking face, one of her hands moving to let her tap her chin, another grabbing hold of Toriel's almost subconsciously. She was a snappy business woman, rarely taking take the think on her words but, as a lover, she was far more attentive and thoughtful. 

The explanation flew past her lips soon enough. Toriel often raised more questions but Muffet stayed patient, doing her very best to answer each one. As always, throwing herself full on into everything, even something as simple as this.

It paid off. The ex-queen found herself slowly beginning to understand. 

"I like that," Toriel murmured at the end of it all. "The idea of being 'Bisexual', I mean. Would that bother you?"

Muffet let out one of her cute laughs, her grip squeezing at Toriel's gently. "Why would it? You're still Toriel, my sweet girlfriend."

"I am glad." The boss monster said, a warmth bubbling in her chest. This all felt right, like she'd been missing this tiny piece for a long while. This title clicked her into a better understanding with a new word to describe herself to others so they, too, could understand. And that's truly all she had ever wanted.

Toriel leaned over and planted a kiss to Muffet's cheek before sinking further into the covers to lie down. She wanted until Muffet's writing completely stopped before turning off the lamp at her bedside.

"Good night, Muffy. I love you."

"Good night, Tori. I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this way later than I wanted but I honestly struggled to write this. But it's done! And it didn't turn out awful!


	4. I understand (Papyton)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus reveals something about himself to Mettaton.
> 
> Asexual - Papyton

Papyrus wasn't a child.

 

It was degrading how many people treated him like he was, spinning optimism and friendliness fibers into yarn of naivety, twisting his very nature to fit the narrative that they refused to shake from their core. Sweet, innocent Papyrus didn't need to hear about the evils of this world. He couldn't handle it. He couldn't understand it.

Oh, but he did. He knew well what awful dares shake the ground with clawed feet and roar its shuddering war cry, eyes twinkling in the chaos it brought about with each unhurried step. He was not naive. He was not dumb. He understand the lyrics in the mantra of bad and he was not silly for just wanting to change the tune in which it sang. 

He understood sex, as well.

It wasn't something he'd been attracted to. Not even with his partner. Not even in his current position, all tangled up on the couch, cuddling having gone to kissing having gone to pawing. Papyrus found himself pulling away from Mettaton, steadily gazing down at him.

"What's wrong, darling?" Mettaton asked, his questioned teetering on playful, though the flicker of concern on his face was enough for the tall skeleton to know his true intent. Mettaton always was quick to piece together someone's mood; he'd even once nailed what Sans had been feeling in that moment, despite his expression never really changing. Perhaps it came with the acting territory.

"METTATON, YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU VERY MUCH," Papyrus began with an even tone. "BUT I'M AFRAID THAT I'M NOT INTERESTED IN PROGRESSING OUR RELATIONSHIP FURTHER PHYSICALLY."

Mettaton opened his mouth but Papyrus quickly cut him off, voice wavering into annoyance, "AND I DO KNOW WHAT I AM SAYING! I DON'T DESIRE HAVING ANY SEXUAL RELATIONSHIP, WITH YOU OR OTHERWISE!"

The robot let out a soft laugh, bring a hand to cup Papyrus' cheek, moving so a kiss could be planted between Papyrus' sockets.

"I was just going to ask if you wanted to watch a movie instead."

The skeleton's cheeks flushed a vivid orange, a sheepish looking painting his features.

"OH."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shh, it still counts as the tenth.


	5. Snow Storm (Sansgoriel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asgore observes an ongoing snow storm.
> 
> Polyamory - Sansgoriel

Asgore watched the flurry of snow dance violently, an onslaught powder white seemingly taking revenge on the earth's very existence. Somehow, the howling cry of winter wind seemed distant under the soft crackling of the fire sheltered within the fire place and the low drone of Toriel cooking. Soon, Sans would shuffle downstairs, donning whatever he threw on yesterday (he'd taken to randomly selecting comfortable clothes to sleep in. From what Asgore made out from last night, he'd taken one of Toriel's t-shirts), the pair of fluffy, pink bunny slippers they got him last Christmas, and his bathrobe. For now, though, Asgore sat alone on the couch, his newspaper still gripped between two mighty paws, his gaze trained on the storm outside.

As he predicted, Sans came from the stairwell, all dead-faced and lost. Routine beckoned into the kitchen and then into the living room, his sleepy, blue magic trailing two plates of eggs and bacon behind him, his little hands wrapped around the warm mug of coffee. He took his place beside Asgore, the larger plate being given to him while Sans began to work through both his beverage and meal. Toriel came out a second later, settling in her rocking chair with her own food placed on her lap.

"It does not seem none of us will be able to leave the house today," Asgore observed. 

"A day home does not seem bad," Toriel said sweetly. "We can all just rest and spend time with one another."

Sans' face contorted into something unreadable as he polished off his coffee (He always did drink it fast...), "I woke up at this time for nothing?"

"Well-"Toriel begain only for the small skeleton to hold his hand up. He finished scarfing down his breakfast before setting the plate onto the  dinning table. He stretched out his arms and then laid down, using Asgore's lap as his pillow.

"I'm not staying awake, no thank you. Good night."

And, true to his word, Sans conked right on out. Asgore let out a fond chuckle; he was so lucky.

So truly lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I might as well get this one out of the way before I pass out like Sans lmao


	6. Admiration (familial Mettaton and Napstablook)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Napstablook visits their cousin after a show.
> 
> Trans (FTM) - Mettaton

When Napstablook floated into the dressing room, the proof of Mettaton's happiness was found in a radiant smile, mechanical eyes peering into the mirror with a sparkle that robotics couldn't simply put there. The ghost mustered up their biggest smile (which, honestly, was lacking in the 'big' factor, but they tried) as they eased closer. Mettaton was quick to turn in his chair, clapping his hands together with more energy that Napstablook would ever have in their life.

"Did you enjoy the show, Blooky?" Mettaton asked, all bright light and pride. His position as a star suited him well; Napstablook found it charming even without their familial bias.

"I did..... I liked when you, um..... Danced. It was nice...." they replied.

"That was the entire show!"

"Exactly...."

Their cousin let out a brilliant laugh, the sound coiling sparks of comfort, relief, and love out of the ghost. The two settled, the robot returning to the mirror. One might think it was narcissistic with how much he spent simply staring into that little pane of glass, glimmering with reflections. But Napstablook knew better. It made sense someone wanted to admire their accomplishments, right?

"You're really happy now, huh?" 

Mettaton closed his eyes, another chuckle on his lips as he nodded. "It feels like I'm finally me, Blooky. And you're here with me, too. How could I be any happier?"

"I'm so proud..... of you, Mettaton...." Napstablook said, their soft voice packed full with their emotions. Tears bubbled to life. Not because they were tearing themselves down in desperate claws of self-loathing. No, there was no time for that.

Not when his cousin responded with a somehow even bigger grin.


	7. Past and Present (Familial)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two times Toriel felt lucky.
> 
> Chara - Genderfluid  
> Frisk - Agender

The soft pitter patter of feet filled Toriel's soul with warmth. She could hear them from her place in the kitchen; two pairs pounding against carpet and hardwood floor. Her smile widened as she worked, finishing up the last touches of pie (yes, for breakfast), the charming flutter of children's laughter reaching her ears as Asgore's hearty chuckle melded sweetly with it.

Stars, how'd she get so lucky?

The pie slid into the oven to bake and she slid into the den, more love twisting wonderfully within her being as she watched Chara's tiny hand wrap around one of her husband's horns the best the child could manage, Asriel draped in his lap with a little pout set upon his face. The three of them were in their PJs, which was fine. Today, as she promised, was a day for the family. They were all going to spend time to one another, lazing around in their sleepwear, sharing laughter, which they had already begun, apparently.

"And what, pray tell, is happening her?" she asked warmly.

"Well, Chara said he wanted to teach me how to be a proper king and told me we had to dethrone the current one! So he pushed me onto dad."

She bit back her giggle at her son's displeased expression. However, amusement aside, she noted the pronoun used.

"So it is a prince day, dear?" She questioned, aimed at Chara, who had yet to let go of his father. He turned his head a bit, sending her a nod and a beam.

"Well, my dear, princes can't dethrone their father until their at least twenty six! Now, come here, you scoundrels! Let's prepare some cookies for later."

With that, the two let out mighty roars in their excitement, quickly abandoning their failing endeavour to join their mother by their side. Asgore soon followed suit, giving a chaste kiss to his wife before the family shuffled into the kitchen.

  
Toriel knew she couldn't be luckier.

* * *

The soft pitter patter of feet filled Toriel's soul with warmth. She could hear them from her place in the kitchen; a single pair pounding against carpet and hardwood floor. Her smile widened as she worked, finishing up the last touches of pie (yes, for breakfast), the charming flutter of a child's laughter reaching her ears as the unmistakable 'nyeh heh heh' played off of 'fuhuhuhu' and the other strange types of laughter her guest's had.

Stars, how'd she get so lucky?

The pie slid into the oven to bake and she slid into the den, more love and admiration twisting wonderfully within her being as she watched Frisk drape themself over Sans' shoulder, their hands just finishing a signed out pun that already had the skeletal support beneath them cracking up. Even Papyrus bolstered a brilliant smile, despite one hand already lifted up to wag his finger, the other one his hip, failing even a bit to appear disappointed. Undyne was still on the couch, Alphys in her lap, neither attempting to leave the place they slept. They were al in their PJs, ready to spend some time together, to relax, to push aside the stresses of Surface life.

"My, you have quite the crowd, my child," Toriel said warmly, leaning against the door frame to the kitchen. Frisk beamed up at her, strengthened by Sans' seeming inability to stop his chuckling.

"Your kid's trying to kill me, Tori, I swear!" He wheezed out, his frame trembling.

"Oh, dear, we can't have that happen," Toriel remarked, crossing her arms with a faux contemplating look. "Perhaps a trade is in order? How about we bake some cookies, my child, and you don't kill your poor, poor dunkle."  
  
Frisk was already scrambling away from the skeleton, pushing off into the little kitchen. After a heartbeat of silence, Undyne let out a cry of 'I want to help', followed by Papyrus exclaiming something similar and the two rushing off. One look at the remaining two told Toriel that they'd be fine, likely busying themselves with discussion of some science that was lost upon her. So she willed herself away, preparing for the mess that would surely arise.

Truly, Toriel knew she couldn't be any luckier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are late but they were the ones that I had an idea for, haha. Chara's genderfluid identity came from my brother's and my roleplays, where we frequently changed pronouns for them entirely on accident. Our Chara usually uses feminine pronouns, however.


End file.
